The present invention relates to a production apparatus comprising a step-wise driven conveyor device having means for arranging objects to be subjected to different operations, the production apparatus also comprising operative devices for carrying out the operations to which the articles are to be subjected, e.g., an apparatus for the production of ice cream confection, such as ice cream cornets.
Production apparatuses of the kind referred to above are known. According to the prior art, the different operative devices carry out their operations while the conveyor device stands still. Accordingly, the stop periods of the conveyor device are dictated by the operative device which has the longest operation time. The result may be that the passing time for the articles in question through the production apparatus is unnecessarily extended, because the operative devices having only short operation periods, are inactive during a part of the stationary periods of the conveyor device.